


Frostbite

by kneesdeepinsaturn



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneesdeepinsaturn/pseuds/kneesdeepinsaturn
Summary: The Doctor tries desperately to warm Sarah up.





	Frostbite

“Here, put them here-“ 

The Doctor had always told himself not to panic. It was just the realization that the situation wasn’t going his way, the constant reminder of ‘it wasn’t supposed to be like this’ lingered in his mind as he hustled Sarah’s freezing hands up under every layer of clothing he had.   
This weather wasn’t fit for humans, and he knew that. Yet he dragged her out here anyway. 

He should have listened to her complaints, ‘Doctor, I can’t feel my toes’, ‘Doctor, my eyelashes are sticking.’ How could he have been so caught up in their current mission to even dare skip a thought of the danger it would put Sarah in? But it was too late, her skin was getting blue and the constant repeating of, ‘I’m numb,’ lingered in the back of his head from every time a wave of cold shock flicked through his Sarah Jane like lightning. 

He had already given her his coat and his scarf, but even the overlay with her own clothes wasn’t enough to keep her from shaking wildly, and for the first time, he was afraid.

Deathly afraid. 

The awareness of just the state she was in made him want to yell that it wasn’t fair, but the only thing he let out were aggravated grunts of regret and the want for forgiveness.

He hoists her closer to him, tucking the coat further over her face as he stomps through the harsh and slippery climate underneath them. His last resort was to turn back, he had to, this wasn’t even a second thought to him.   
A rushed and even colder breeze hit them, and he quickly shields any open part of Sarah’s upper body with his head. If his clothes couldn’t do her justice, perhaps his own sustaining warmth could.

She had done what he told her, her ice cold hands stuck to his temperate skin like a glue trap. He was amazed and so proud that she had managed to stay alert and conscious throughout this whole mess-up, one he was sure he will never forget.

For what felt like ages of walking, and the loosing of hope that he had lost the TARDIS, the familiar blue box appeared closer and closer to him with every disdaining second. Hurriedly, he sludges towards it, not even bothering with the key when the TARDIS opens to the feel of him in distress.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short skaksllkasl i gave up half way through and I don't know how to properly end stories so-


End file.
